


A Tale of Fallen Stars

by CommitmentIssues



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Evolving Tags, F/M, Kinda, Modern Girl in Thedas, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommitmentIssues/pseuds/CommitmentIssues
Summary: I was just exploring, I heard someone cry for help, how could I ignore that? I don't remember what happened exactly, but I don't need to, I already know. I have no choice, I'm marked, I cannot leave, because that would mean the death of this Star.Maybe I can change things while I'm here.(Sometimes I have great summaries, sometimes I don't, I'll probably come up with something better eventually.)





	1. Heaven's Wrath

   Everything refocused suddenly, like I’d zoned out on a boring conversation. I don’t know where I am, it looked like outside, but the sky was missing and everything was green. What should I do? I’m lost, where I am? What I should do?

    I should find my staff, is what I should do. But then the hair on my neck stood on end, _what is that sound?_

    The answer made itself clear when giant, many-legged bodies appeared from around the rocks. Giant spiders. 

    I ran, of course.

* * *

 

    “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead.” She hissed, getting in my face. “ _Except for you_.” She is angry. Furious. She wants someone to pay, and that someone is me.

    I hummed, surveying my current… situation, “You tell me.” I said. “Though, if you truly want my theory, I think you think you need me, but for what? Or maybe your ethics demand you give me a fair trial, though considering the look you’re giving me, I don’t think that’s it.” 

    Cassandra snarled. “Then explain this.” Cassandra demanded, jerking my hand up to show the erratic flickering of my palm.

    “Oh. That. Well, it’ll be a lesson to mind my own damn business next time. Serves me right for helping people.”

    “What do you mean by that?” Leliana asked, coming closer, hands clasped behind her back, all mysterious like.

I wanted to smile, but that would be wrong for the situation, so instead I sighed. “So I’m exploring right? It’s my thing, my friends think it’s how I cope with… stuff. Anyways, I fine this neat temple, there’s no one at the door to tell me to fuck off so I go in, wander around a bit, but then…” I huff in frustration. I know what happened in the game, it’s true, but my memories of the actual event are fuzzy, the fucking Nightmare... “ Things are a bit fuzzy after that, I don’t know, probably smashed my head on something, but I know someone was calling for help, a woman, sounded older, and then _boom_.”

“And then after that?” 

“After that was bullshit, I’m pretty sure if there is a hell, that would be it. I hate spiders, okay? Fastest way to drive me insane would be to put a few on me and just let me scream it out. But these spiders were fucking massive. Fuck that shit. I ran, didn’t even think about where, and then a woman reached out for me, and then… I woke up here.” I laughed. “To be honest, I just want to go home and sleep, pretend this never happened, but I get the feeling that won’t be happening anytime soon.” Yeah, I wouldn’t be able to get home even if I tried, I lost my fucking staff. Good job, Lettie, you dumbass. 

But the show must go on, right?

I think Cassandra believed me, at least a little, because she was less angry and more… sad? She was quieter. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” She said as she moved to unchain me.

“So, I know her name, but not yours,” I said to Cassandra a moment after Leliana left. “Then again, you don’t know my name either, hm. I’ll fix that first. My name is Letra. Or Andromeda. Sometimes both.” I told her as we left the dungeon.

“Cassandra.” Was her only response. The whole exchange was meaningless, but sometimes I hate silence. I really hate silence right now.

“Cassandra… I knew a Cassandra, was one of my best friends, actually. But then a war, you know how it goes.” I told her, and I wasn’t even lying. 

Cassandra made an acknowledging sound but didn’t say anything, only leading me out of the chantry.

Outside was just as terrible as imagined. “We call it the Breach.” Cassandra said, grim, eyes to the sky.

“I’m gonna take a guess and say you think the little portal to hell on my hand will be able to do something to the big portal to hell in the sky.” I said, somewhat cutting her off. But she didn’t seem to mind, so I guess it’s fine.

“Something like that, yes. It is our only hope.” She stressed, eyeing me, searching.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. “Well then, can’t be helped. You said you’d take me to a rift? Well, let’s go then. Sky won’t fix itself.” I said, looking straight into her eyes. I’ve been told it unnerves people, but only when I do it, I always blamed it on the orange in my eyes.

Cassandra stood a little taller, and said, “Truly?” Where do you imagine I would go, Seeker?

“Truly,” I replied. “Of course, I’m going to need a weapon, I can fight without one but I really don’t want to touch _whatever_ is falling out of that thing with my bare hands.”

I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to deny me, maybe argue about it, but in the end she could only sigh and nod. She got me a sad pair of daggers, but they were daggers and they would do the job, so I didn’t complain. I could only pray that Harrit could make me something better.

    Then we were on the road fighting our way through demons left and right. The video game doesn’t do the whole ordeal justice, it’s disgusting really, putrid slime everywhere.

    “Cassandra, if I survive, will you at least let me take a bath before shipping me off to wherever for the execution? Please?!” I almost cried. Or threw up. It’s hard to tell if it’s despair or vomit in my throat, alright?

    “There will be a trial first, but yes, I will get you a bath, I know I’ll need one as well.” She almost grinned at me. 

    Perhaps she can see that I’m innocent? Or maybe the stress of the situation is getting to her.

    And then the Breach expanded and took me to my knees. Fire, or maybe magma, ran through my veins, from my palm into my back and up my chest. I curled into myself but did not cry, just shook.

    Cassandra was kneeling at my side, a hand on my back. I register concern weakly permeating the air. She’s projecting… or maybe I’m looking too hard, no… It’s weak but it’s there, so she’s definately projecting. Amazing, really, it didn’t occur to me that someone of this world could possess the talent.

    As fast as the pain came, it was gone and I rose shakily back to my feet.

    With trembling breaths, I chuckled lightly, or as lightly as I could with all the sudden adrenaline in my veins, and said, “Ey, let’s close the sky before that happens again, that… fucking hurt.”

    “Will you be okay walking? You’re very pale.” Cassandra said, oozing compassion and I had to smile. Not twenty minutes ago she thought I was a mass murderer, or maybe a terrorist, or maybe both. I hope she realizes that I’m just another victim.

    “Well, I’m not in shock, I think, I’ll be fine once the Breach is closed. Or dead. So either way, right?” I laughed, though it was strained. The hill where Varric and Solas was close, at least I think that’s the hill they’re on, this isn’t a video game, not anymore. Things could be very different.

    But then we got closer and I could clearly hear the distinct sounds of combat. 

    “Just a bit further,” Cassandra said. “We’re almost there, you can hear the fighting.” 

    “Who’s fighting?” I said, to fill the silence, though there wasn’t any, not really.

    “You’ll see.” And I did. Varric’s video game rendering didn’t do him justice, he really was very handsome. I wonder if I could set him up with Cassandra? He’d be good for her, I think, and her for him.

    Thoughts for another time.

    Solas was… well. Let’s just say I understand the fanbase now. Kinda. Just a bit.

    “Quickly,” He said, grabbing my hand, staring straight into my eyes without reserve. “Before more come through!” And shoved my hand at the rift. It was freezing, and burning, and electrifying, but it doesn’t hurt. It felt like television static, but hot and cold at the same time. I don’t like the feeling. The rift snapped closed, leaving a ghost of the feeling, and I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

    “I did _not_ like that.” I said, digging my nails into my palm to forget the sensation. “But it’s necessary, right? So thanks, for whatever you did.”

    “I did nothing, the credit is yours.”

    “Not like I did anything either, _falon_. I don’t know anything about this curse.”

    That must have caught him off guard, though I’m not sure which part. “I…” He cleared his throat. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”

    “Meaning it could also seal the Breach.” Cassandra interjected before I could re.

    “Possibly,” He replied, and then to me he said, “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” His gaze is very intense, isn’t it? Very… piercing.

    “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” Varric spoke up, taking my focus elsewhere. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” He said, winking at Cassandra. She only glared back.

    “Nice to meet you.” I smiled, and he grinned back. I always loved Varric, always hoped I would meet someone like him in my long life, but to meet the man himself… let’s just say today is suddenly a good day.

    “You may come to reconsider that stance in time.” Solas said, a bit of humor on his tone, though I didn’t really find the words all that funny. 

    Varric didn’t seem to care though. “Oh, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles.”

    “Absolutely not.” Cassandra sighed. “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

    “But what? Cassandra we had to fight the whole way here, it can only be worse further in. Are you really going to turn down an experienced fighter? And for what?”

     Both Cassandra and Varric were shocked, hell, Solas was shocked. In the end, Cassandra made a disgusted noise, but conceded. “You are right, I should look at the bigger picture.” 

    I bowed my head to her. “Thank you.”

    “For what?”

    I gave her a serious look. “For admitting when you’re wrong. It’s something a lot of people have a hard time doing. I’m happy you’re not one of them.” She went silent at that.

    “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” Solas took a step closer as he introduced himself.

    “You and me both, _falon_.”

    “He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Varric interjected, his tone light and a small grin on his lips.

    “This is true? You seem to know much of the current situation.”

    “Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters.” Cassandra informed me helpfully.

“Technically, Cassandra, all mages are now apostates. But my travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.” Solas explained in more words than necessary. His is a very believable cover story, especially with the way he says it. How unfortunate I already know the truth, I would have believed him if I didn’t.

If Alba were still alive and in my place she’d shout him down for lying to her. She hated liars.

But the probable actions of a dead woman don’t matter. “That’s a sensible attitude.” I said, a tone of respect on my tongue.

“Thank you.” I said to me, then to Cassandra, he said, “You should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” Liar. “Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” Liar. Liar. A part of me, the very childish part and perhaps the impulsive part too, wanted me to call him out on it. But that would be unwise, now more than ever since I’m without my staff. 

So I didn’t.

“Understood.” She acknowledged with a dip of her head. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

She wasn’t wrong.


	2. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching the Temple and horrifying discoveries.

  “You are Dalish, yet clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?” Solas asked, and the sudden words filled me with an air of panic. 

He thinks I’m Dalish. _They_ think I’m Dalish, and I realize suddenly that the marks on my cheeks can easily be mistaken for an altered version of Mythal’s vallaslin. Fuck.

    The only thing I could really think to do is fall back on the original dialogue. “What do you know of the Dalish?” I asked. Maybe a bit too defensive.

    “I have wandered many roads in my time, crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.” He explained to me.

    “And how did that go?”

    “About as well as I imagine you expect, based on your tone.” He said, and his tone had a slight edge.

    “Probably.” Was all I could conjure as a response.

    “Can’t you elves just play nice for once?” Varric asked, exasperated.

    “Hey, I’m always nice. In fact, I’m so nice I won’t shave off all your chest hair for that comment.”

    He gave me a wary look. “I… appreciate your generosity.” Varric said. “You never did tell us your name.” He said lightly.

    “Ah, how rude of me. I am Letra Andromeda, but you can just call me Letra.” I said. Belatedly, I remembered that that wasn’t anything close to a Dalish name. Eff. Thankfully, if anyone thought it a strange name for a Dalish, no one said anything. Small favors.

    The Breach split further with a crack that shook the earth, but this time I didn’t let it to take me to the ground. Not in front of the Dread Wolf and not in front of Varric, that would be embarrassing. So instead I just clenched my fist and teeth and held still until the pain passed.

    “Shit, are you alright? You’re pale as a sheet.” Varric said, his voice was full of true concern.

    “I’m fine,” I gasped out. “Just pasty as fuck.” That earned a hard chuckle from Varric.

    As luck would have it, as soon as I regained my bearings, demons appeared. Fighting them so close was disgusting, gutting one guarantees you’re coated in their slime, the stuff just gushes out. If I had my staff I could just level them into the dirt, nice and safe, and clean. But at least they don’t think I’m a mage, or is that a bad thing? Not that it mattered, without my staff, using magic would dangerous at best and… catastrophic at worst.

    I can’t even trade my knives for a bow, I’m useless with arrows. I should have taken Adora up on that offer to teach me...

    “So, are you innocent?” Varric asked, filling the silence. He’s very talkative, I never noticed when I was playing. Maybe he hates the silence as much as I do.

    “Yeah. My details are a bit fuzzy but I had no reason to cause such destruction, even if I was capable, which I’m not,” Except I am. I was also more than capable of stopping it, and since I didn’t I’m technically responsible, right? Right. “I heard a cry for help, I went looking, and then boom.” I told him. “I’m a victim. Or maybe a survivor, but I didn’t do whatever caused _that_.” I pointed at the Breach.

    Varric wanted to say something, but didn’t get the chance, we were at the top of the stairs. The top of the stairs where the rift was. At least closing it wasn’t as unpleasant as last time.

    I just wish I could say the same of Roderick.

    “I know who she is.” The man snapped. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” He demanded. 

    “Do you, now?” I said, not loud, but loud enough for the unpleasant man to hear me, apparently.

    “What?” He barked, he kind of reminds me of a dog my sister used to have, an annoying little ankle-biter if there ever was one.

    “What.” I repeated back at him. “We don’t have time for petty arguments, or have you somehow not noticed the giant fucking hole in the sky?” I was annoyed, Roderick always annoyed me, and to make it worse, his death wasn’t even satisfying, damn it. How can you hate a man when his last action was… _that_?

    “You brought this on us in the first place!” He shouted, face red and spittle flying. He decided he was done with me, and turned to Cassandra. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” He tried again.

Cassandra wasn’t having any of it, though. “We can stop this before it’s too late.”

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” 

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

And Leliana wasn’t having any of _that_. “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while you go through the mountains.”

Shaking her head, Cassandra disagreed. “We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It’s too risky.”

Roderick tried to take control again, and I wondered if the man would ever learn, knowing he wouldn’t. “Listen to me. Abandon this now, before more lives are lost.” I realized then, and for the first time, that he truly didn’t realize that what he was suggesting would doom the whole world. How can someone be so stupid? Can he not see what was happening around him?

And then the Breach expanded, but by this point my whole arm was numb, and it simply shook my arm with the influx of energy.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asked me when it stopped. 

I stared at her for a moment, and then the mountain. “The scouts are still alive.” I said, matter-of-factly. “We can’t just leave them there to die waiting for help. If I’m wrong and they’re dead then you can throat punch me, Cassandra, but only if it’ll make you feel better. Let’s go, failure is not an option.”

As we left I could hear Roderick shouting something about consequences.

* * *

 

    “The Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Solas said, his tone reminding me of reverence, though I could be mistaken.

    “Or what’s left of it.” Varric added. He wasn’t wrong, the temple was nothing more than shattered and crumbling walls. The worst part were the corpses. They weren’t charred, no, they were beyond that, they’d been crystallized by the sudden heat that must have hit them when the orb unlocked, and the smell was worse than I had imagined.

“The breach _is_ a long way up.” Varric muttered to himself as we neared the original rift.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” Leliana was relieved, and suddenly behind us. Someone put a bell on her before she gives me a heart attack.

Cassandra was relieved, too. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” She ordered, then turned to me, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?”

    “Of course.” Was all I said.

 **“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”** Corypheus’ grating voice boomed through the air as we made our way down.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra demanded to know.

“At a guess, the person who created the Breach.” Solas said. But I wasn’t really paying attention. 

The heavy weight of dread rested in my stomach as I stared at what was supposed to be red lyrium but… this can’t be right. How can this be right? It was Madness, the corrupting concept that nearly destroyed my world. 

Of course, the others were oblivious to my panic. How could they know? After fifty-thousand years, I’ve developed the perfect poker-face.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Varric said, on edge, and with good reason. I suddenly recalled that the ‘blighted lyrium’ was everywhere, in almost every instance, every environment, how long had it been here? What brought it here? I need to contact the others...

“I see it, Varric.”

Varric growled. “But what it’s _doing_ here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Solas tried to reason, but I knew, magic does not do this. This… Either I’ve finally lost my damn mind or…

Or someone’s not as dead as I thought.

Varric made a sound, sharp and disdainful. “It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” Don’t even look at it, I wanted to say.

 **“Keep the sacrifice still.”** Corypheus commanded, unseen, his voice echoing. 

 **“Someone help me!”** A woman shouted. 

Cassandra gasped. “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”

As we neared the bottom of the stairs, the voice repeated, **“Someone help me!”**

 **“What are you doing?!”** My voice rang out, sharp and angry. **“Release her, creature!”**

“That was your voice.” Cassandra said, confusion in her voice. “Most Holy called out to you. But…” She said, slowly putting it together. If I was guilty, and I did kill the Divine and destroy the Temple, then why would my victim call out to me for help? I almost hummed at the thought.

A flash of white light blinded me for but a moment, and then ghostly images appeared. 

Before all, the Divine was held up by magic and a large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed over her. And then I stormed into the room, staff in hand, and I wondered briefly if I would have to explain that.

 **“What are you doing?!”** I questioned. **“Release her, creature!”** My demand repeated as my image shifted into a defensive position.

 **“Run while you can! Warn them!”** Justinia tried to tell me. Did I really not realize what was going on? I had my staff, I could have saved the Divine, hell, I could have saved everyone in the Temple! Even if I didn’t realize I was living the scenes of a video game, I still would have tried to save her, right? That’s who I am, so… Why didn’t I do anything?

 **“We have an intruder.”** Corypheus’ shadowed image pointed at my own. **“Slay the elf!”**

“You _were_ there!” Cassandra accused, as if I had lied to her. “Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

“I don’t remember anything after she called for help, as I’ve already stated. I don’t know.” I bit out.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas said suddenly, looking at the rift. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“Lovely.” I said as Cassandra barked orders to the gathered soldiers. I cracked my neck, raised my marked hand and _pulled_.

    The Demon of Pride stepped through, along with several minions, and cackled. 

* * *

 

    I was unconscious, I knew immediately. Thankfully I was not in the Fade, but somewhere else. Somewhere familiar, where the sky is blue and not green, and the air is filled with the sound of rushing water.

    The place where my mind joined with others like me. My friends, and my only remaining family.

    “Letra. You missed our meeting today, where are you?” Adora was waiting for me, sitting up in her tree while I sat at the base of mine.

    “Adora.” I looked at her, a bit shakily. “Get the others, I have the most terrible news.”


	3. Whatever We Were Before, We Are Now the Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall, I absolutely refuse to let anyone I know in real life know that I write shitty fanfiction and actually post it, so I don't have a beta currently. I'll probably fix my typos eventually. Until then, feel free to point them out, but please be nice about it.  
> Yeah, I don't really have a summary for this one. There's some Solas POV, so. There's that.

<Solas POV>

As always, my plans had gone awry. Mild destruction was expected, the Breach was not, and a survivor bearing a mark that leaked my magic, even more so. I had to reveal myself, offer my help, to get close to her, a pale Dalish girl with attempts at Mythal’s vallaslin on her cheeks. Her ears pointed out too far from her head, on anyone else it would have looked wrong, but on her, well… she was not ugly.

And she was no mage, not a hint of a connection to her, another shade. A mistake.

Worse, no matter what I did, I could not remove the mark from her hand, nor could I wake her. I was sure she would die within the day. She did not, but neither did she wake. 

The second day into her slumber, Seeker Cassandra, one of the humans in charge after the explosion, threatened me with death if I didn’t have results at the end of the day. At the end of the day, when I did not have results, she did nothing.

The fifth day, it was clear I could do nothing with the prisoner, the mark was firmly attached and she would probably never wake. I couldn’t even find her in the Fade. Probably already dead, her body just didn’t know it.

I went with a group of soldiers to a newly developed rift and tried to close it myself. It did not work. On the sixth day, a dwarf by the name of Varric Tethras joined me. At the very least, he is skilled in combat.

The prisoner appeared, alive and very much awake. She leapt into the fray, knives gleaming and dripping with demon blood, like she was born for it, ripping a demon off of Varric with ease.

When the battle was done, she took in every detail with her almost alien eyes, ocean blue ringed with vibrant orange.

“Quickly, before more come through!” I grabbed her hand, manipulating the mark to do as I willed, to close the rift. It snapped shut.

“I did not like that.” She said in the most melodic voice I’ve heard since before the Veil. Then she called me falon, friend, who gives away friendship like that? She probably didn’t understand the deeper meaning of the word, much like every other Dalish, stumbling along, making a mockery of my culture.

She was speaking with Varric, “It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled. For half a moment, I thought I might have felt joy from her, but she was just a shade, a mockery of the People. I was so sure I had only imagined it.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” I had said, then we were off to the forward camp.

When I asked her about her clan, she became defensive, just like every other Dalish I’d met, demanding to know what I knew of them. I threw it back in her face.

And then she threatened to shave off Varric’s chest hair when he implied she wasn’t nice. From defensive to joking in less than five seconds. 

“You never did tell us your name.” Varric mentioned, finally. 

She introduced herself as Letra Andromeda. That is not a Dalish name, it is not even a common human name, not that a Dalish elf would ever name their child after a human, but she was not lying, either. She is a mystery, if nothing else.

At the forward camp she easily brushed off the greasy man in chantry robes and made clear that the threat was the Breach, she had her priorities in order, at least.

She chose the mountain path, utterly confident both that the scouts were still alive and that we could find and save them from whatever had detained them. She wasn’t wrong.

“Thank the prisoner.” Seeker Cassandra had told the scout.

“You were worth the risk.” Was all she said on the subject.

When we were finally making our way dow n to the rift within the Temple, I felt it, true dread, but not out right terror, I had lost hope in finding someone, anyone, with emotions. What was more, it was coming from the tranquil prisoner.

Then she is… not a shade? She is one of the People?

But there was no time to dwell on it, no time to think, the rift needed to be properly sealed, everything else could wait,  _ would  _ wait.

In the end, the Pride demon was slain. Letra lifted her hand to the rift and focused the energies of the mark on it. It did not seal completely, but it did lock, and that was enough for now. I looked to the strange Dalish girl, a girl who’s emotions I had felt but minutes ago, she stood where she was for a moment, a blank look on her face. She crumpled to the ground, and for a moment I feared the worst. 

In the end, she was alive, barely, but still alive. 

I could work with that.

* * *

 

I woke in a sad, rustic cabin. It was warm and I was clean, at least, though I didn’t want to think about who did the cleaning part, honestly, I could die happy without knowing. 

A young elven girl walked in, oblivious to my consciousness, but that didn’t last long and she dropped the box she was carrying.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” She cried, and my first thought was ‘who hurt you?’ I never understood racism. So what if their skin a different color? So what if they’re that much taller than you? Who cares if they have pointed ears? 

I can’t stand injustice, I can’t stand it when people are treated as less for something they have no control over, it burns me from the inside out, leaves me cold and with a bad taste in my mouth. It’s a good thing I’m not one for standing around, then, isn’t it?

“Hey,” I said, moving to her side while she was still shocked. “I’m not going to hurt you, and I’m not mad. I’m Letra, by the way, why are you scared? Please tell me, you won’t get in trouble, I promise.”

“I… I am Danae, Your Worship. N-nothing’s wrong, I’m just a servant, no one, really!” She trembled.

“That’s not true, you’re a someone, I promise. And you don’t have to call me Your Worship, either, we’re practically family!” I said, her hands in mine. “Now listen, Danae, I’ll let it go this time, but if anyone hurts you, or any other elf for that matter, you will tell me, won't you?”

“I… yes, You Worship.” She said, backing away. “I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once!’”

“And where is our Lady Seeker, exactly?” I sighed, resigned. It’s a good thing I refuse to die, I have a lot of work to do.

“In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor, ‘at once,’ she said!” And then she ran away. Literally. What the fuck.

Right, well. A quick inspection revealed clothes on the nearby table, clean, and probably warmer than the ones I was wearing.

I was dressed and steeled in short order, and decided it was time to leave the safety of my little cabin. The whispers started almost immediately, and saluting but the kneeling was the worst, very unnerving and, unfortunately, walking through Haven everyone who saw me stopped to salute or kneel, and whispering like these ears of mine are just for show.

Needless to say, I got to the chantry as fast as I could without running. There were less people in the chantry, a lot less, they all must’ve been outside, it was so quiet, if you could ignore the very loud yelling match that was happening in the War Room, that is.

“You can’t be serious, Seeker!” The chancellor shouted in disbelief.

I honestly didn’t want to listen to his greasy voice anymore than I had to, and yes, I can be that petty, his voice is just so grating! So I practically kicked the door in, startling everyone except for maybe Leliana, but it’s really hard to tell anything with her these days. Oh, how I miss my Origins bard.

“Surprise. I lived. Now, who wants to tell me why an absolutely terrified girl sprinted out of my room like she thought I’d beat her for being in my presence? I hope you’re not in the practice of beating your servants, because otherwise we may have a problem.” I said to the whole room, and I guess I really did surprise everyone, including Sister Nightingale, because they all just sort of stared at me.

Then Cassandra started sputtering, “Of course we do not beat the servants!”

I huffed. “Well, someone is, people don’t just start shaking like a leaf over nothing. If I find whoever’s doing it you may or may not have to fish their body out of the lake, so spread the word.” I dismissed the conversation for a new one. “So. What happens now? I’m not dead, which is good, but the Breach is still a thing, and that’s bad. Doesn’t seem to be leaking demons at the moment, always a good thing, but the original question still stands.” 

Cassandra looked at Leliana, and she felt surprised? Maybe shocked, Leliana looked at Cassandra, they had a very brief, silent conversation with each other and by the time Cassandra was ready to speak, Roderick, of course, blew his top. 

“Chain her!” He demanded, tried to command really. “I want her to be prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” The Templars didn’t even twitch, they answered to Cassandra, not Roderick, after all. 

“Leave us.” Cassandra ordered, a bit smug. 

Roderick made an attempt at a threat and Cassandra dismissed him, citing the end of the world as the reason and, yeah, that’s reasonable. I wasn’t really interested in the conversation, they weren’t talking to me anyways. 

Eventually, Cassandra’s voice cut through my drifting thoughts, Roderick was gone, I noticed, “We must act now, with you at our side.” She said to me. It wasn’t a question, she wanted a confirmation. She already knew that I couldn’t just say ‘no’, and leave. We both know that.

“To heal the sky... Hm, well, I’ll be honest, I’ve dealt with worse. Besides, who else would do it? Who else could? I will do all I can, I can promise only that.”

Cassandra’s face brightened with relief. “Help us fix this before it’s too late.” She said, and we shook hands.

I was dismissed, meetings took place, words exchanged, and decisions were made, without me. I was fine with that. Then I was called to the front of the chantry.

Within the span of an hour, the Inquisition was reborn.


	4. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the super late update! I was in an accident that really messed me up, but that was forever ago, and I finally wanted to start writing again! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

<Adora POV>

I was shaking. Of course I was shaking, this hellscape is freezing! I want to find whoever named this place the Frostback Mountains and punch them in the face, because they’re right and I hate it.

The village was alright though. It was a bit warmer with all the braziers around, and I was very happy to find that everything was where it was supposed to be, save all the extra things the game forgot to mention. And, hey, I’m in my favorite video game! Now I just need to find the universe for Mass Effect and I’ll be happy.

“Excuse me!” A filthy, smelly man in templar armor came up to me and I blinked at him in surprise.

“Um, yeah?” I asked. He doesn’t know I’m a mage, does he?! That never ends well, and I’m not even good at being a mage!

“I don’t recognize you, you just arrived, didn’t you? Well, I regretfully inform you that the Conclave has been destroyed.” He said sarcastically. “You should go back to your unit. I know I am.” He said. “Or, better yet, you should come with me.”

It takes me an embarrassing amount of time to realize that he has mistaken me for a templar, my armor, maybe? Better a templar than a mage, I suppose. 

Besides, when have I ever passed up a chance to wholesale make shit up? “Listen.” I told him, my voice firm, and he stood a bit straighter. “I didn’t just come for the Conclave. Something’s… not right. You should stay a while longer, maybe until we find a solution for that,” I said, point up. “If I’m wrong, I’m wrong, but if I’m right… well. It could be very bad, and you and I both know Thedas needs us, needs templars. Do you understand?” I was making shit up on the fly, so it wasn’t my best work, but I could see the gears turning in his head, but they  _ were  _ turning.

“You truly think that’s wise?” He asked me finally.

“Without a doubt.” I said with a nod, my eyes never leaving his. “You don’t have to listen to me, of course, but, for your sake, I hope you do.” I sighed. If I’m going to play templar, I’m going to play it well. “Who’s leading the templars here?”

“Ah, that would be Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford. He’s in the chantry at the moment with Seeker Pentaghast and the Herald.” He said. “I should get back to my duties, but you should speak with the Knight-Captain as soon as possible, let him know you’re here.” And then he was gone. I sighed in relief. Welp, guess I’m a templar now.

I decided the tavern was as good a place as any to wait.

* * *

 

“What do you mean by ‘friends’? How did you contact them? You’ve been unconscious for days.” Cassandra crossed her arms, giving me a slight glare.

I leaned against the wall, with as much distance from Cassandra as possible, I didn’t think she would attack me, but you never know. “Friends are friends.” I said. “You could also say they’re war buddies of mine, I suppose, or maybe even sisters. We’ve been through a lot together.” 

Leliana hummed. “You think they will be useful.” She said. 

“Immeasurably.” 

“When do you expect them to arrive, Mistress Lavellan?” Josephine said, and also  _ what _ ?

“Lavellan?” I asked, too hard and too fast. Leliana smiled.

“You didn’t think we’d find out? Clan Lavellan sent a letter asking after you, and you were unmistakable from the description given.” She explained. Yeah, uhuh, cool, except I’m not from Clan Lavellan! 

I wanted to sigh, but I resisted. At least it was a solid cover story if there ever was one.

“Yes, well,” Josephine said, bringing the attention back to her. “I do need to know when your companions will be arriving, I will need to make arrangements for them.”

“To be honest, they’re probably already here.” I said, and it was my turn to shock everyone. “But you don’t have to worry, Lady Ambassador. We bunk together just fine, just chuck a few extra blankets, would you? Maybe a cot or two, if you can.”

“And how did they arrive so quickly, hm? You travelled to the Conclave together, yet they did not come to your rescue when we took you prisoner. Are you sure they are trustworthy?” Leliana’s eyes were cold and piercing as she leveled them at me. 

I tilted my head with thought. “I don’t know what you expect me to say. What I will say is that I trust them more than I trust you. As for why they didn’t come for me, well, if I’d been gone a day longer they would have leveled the village looking for me.” I was lying, of course. It would have taken them at least a month to get worried enough to come looking for me, assuming I didn’t reach out to them for help first. But they didn’t need to know that, especially when it made to sense by their logic.

A series of hard knocks graced the door, and then, without waiting for an answer, swung open. Adora stood there, in full armor, with the most annoyed expression on her pretty, pretty face.

“Who are you, soldier?” Cullen demanded, voice hard with authority. Adora sneered, actually sneered, at Cullen.

“I take it you’re Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford?” She asked, knowing full well who he was, and slammed the door behind her. “The next time one of your templars try to force themselves into my pants, you’re going to have to find someone to scrape the bits of them off the wall.”

“What?” Cullen said softly in shock as he came around the table. “Do you know who it was?” 

“Don’t know his name, but I can’t imagine it’d be too hard to find a man with a handful of broken fingers.” She sniffed, dismissing him, and turned to me. “Girl, we gotta do something about that tavern, it smells like ass.”

“Nice to see you too, Adora.” 

“Wait. Adora Trevelyan?” Josephine hurried around the table to get a better look at Adora. “Ah! Lady Trevelyan, I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you sooner, you look just like your mother.” Josephine carried on, oblivious to Adora’s internal turmoil.

“But… I’m not… I’m not a Trevelyan?” Adora protested weakly. 

“Oh, well, of course you can’t inherit the title and lands, as a templar, but… I apologize, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” The ambassador backed, suddenly realizing.

“She is one of the friends you mentioned?” Cassandra asked, a brow raised. “I didn’t think a Dalish elf would be friends with a human templar.”

“If you think that’s weird, then you should know I’m also friends with a city elf, a knight, two human mages, and a human blacksmith.”  

“In case anyone’s wondering, I’m the city elf.” Wren said suddenly, peeling herself from the shadows of the room and shocking everyone but Adora, apparently.

“Birdie! I knew I saw you slink in here!” Adora said, throwing herself at the elven rogue. Wren looked like she was going to be sick.

Meanwhile, Leliana was all business. “How did you get in here?” She asked casually, leaning over the table and staring the small elf down.

Wren just stared back. “Uh, I walk in?” She tried.

“Explain.”

“I used the door.” Wren said weakly, eyes to the floor now, gesturing at the door. Wren doesn’t like it when people look at her… Leliana’s picked up on that.

A delicate brow raised, mirth in her eyes, Leliana was enjoying watching Wren struggle. “What?”

“Yeah, I just walked in while you guys were talking, a bit before Adora stormed the place.” Wren tried, twiddling her fingers like they were the most interesting things in the world.

“Tell us the truth!” Cassandra finally snapped.

“That is the truth! You guys were distracted!” Wren cried. “Lettie! They’re being mean!” She said as she ran to hide behind me. She didn’t always used to be this… scared. Back in the day she was the confident leader of the Thieves Guild, nothing could faze her. I guess time destroys even the best of us.

_ BOOM! _

The door smashed open, shaking the room, and revealing a very pissed off Damaris in her gleaming armor, a legendary Knight of the Round, at least back home. She was already an older woman with some grey in her hair when I first met her all those years ago. She’d been retired, but picked up the sword again after she’d lost her family to the Madness. Let’s just say that even after all these years, she’s still very protective of the ‘younger’ girls.

“Who made Birdie cry?” She asked darkly. As one, Adora, Wren, and I all pointed at Leliana.

“She did it!”

“Yeah, hey, guys. I know you all are busy, but Selene and Luna are being chased by, like, a bunch of dudes in armor. Just thought you should know.” Fairy spoke up suddenly from the doorway.

“What?! Why? And when did you get here?” I shouted, pushing people toward the door.

Fairy sighed, moving out of the way. “I think they were arguing and Selene threw some lightning at Luna and that was apparently the wrong thing to do? I don’t know. I was doing work for Boss Man over at the forge. And I’ve been here all day.” She drawled, slowly walking after us.

“Ugh! Lazy blacksmith!” Adora snarled, dragging Cullen by his plate armor.

“How can I be lazy if all I do is work?” Fairy asked from the back of the group as we burst out of the chantry.

“How long did it take you to get here to tell us this?!” Adora yelled, grabbing Fairy by the wrist to drag her along too.

“I dunno, like, ten minutes?”

“You suck!”

As it turns out, Solas and Varric had stepped between the templars and the mage twins, trying to deescalate the situation. Selene and Luna weren’t in immediate danger, but the templars still wanted blood.

“They’re abominations! It’s our job to put them down!” A templar screamed, shoving Solas hard.

“They’re just kids, they made a stupid mistake, sure, but no one was hurt. There’s no need for all of this.” Varric tried, but he was ignored. Looking past them, I could see Selene and Luna were getting pretty angry. If this didn’t end soon, they were probably going to do something… very regrettable.

“Adora.” I said. She nodded to me.

“Do your thing, wonder boy!” She told Cullen and she matched him up to the templars like a wall shield.

Cullen looked like he wanted to argue, which was a stupid thing to do with Adora, but decided against it. “What is going on here?!” He demanded, shaking Adora off him.

“Knight-Captain!” The templar that assaulted Solas backed down.

“I heard what happened. The situation does not call for this kind of action, you all know that! We have more pressing matters to attend to than mage children. They’re not abominations and they haven’t hurt anyone. Get back to your duties.”

“I’m seventeen… physically.” Selene mumbled to herself angrily.

The templars were angry. It was written all over their faces, but they didn’t argue. They only nodded and left. 

Cullen just lost major points with them.

I glanced at Adora, who nodded slightly, peeling off from the rest of the group to follow after the group of templars. Adora’s always been pretty good at damage control, I guess being a princess instills that in you.

I sighed, focusing on Selene and Luna. “Really?!”

“You know these girls, Herald?” Solas asked me searchingly.

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t, but yeah.” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Selene and Luna Polaris, mages, Damaris Antares, Knight of the Round, Wren Rigel, rogue, and Fairy Bellatrix, blacksmith.” I said introducing everyone. “Oh! And Adora V- Trevelyan. She went after the templars to do damage control.”

“You have a lot of very… unique friends.” Solas said, looking at me oddly.

“It’s… a very long story. Let’s just say I travelled a lot.”

Yeah… we could call it that.


End file.
